Mortal Instruments VS Divergent
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: Jace & Clary get sucked into a portal into Fenced in Chicago. Tobias & Tris meet these 2 strangers, but lies for them in the future & past. What is it to come for their lives? Will Jace & Clary ever get back home? Note: I was asked to do this crossover by someone special to me, & asked how to do it. Please review this story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments &/or Divergent. I just own copies of the books. The writes own them.**

**Chapter 1: Clary prov.**

"Jace, how many times do I have to say no. I'm not going to paint you naked.", I told him as we walking through the institute.  
"Oh come on. Please, it's my birthday present to you.",he replied with that smile of his. We have been arguing about this for about a week, & I still say no.  
"No, because I want to be the only girl that sees you naked. Or do I have to uphold sex for a whole year.",I threaten.  
"Ok, Ok, you win. Don't joke about that, Clary.", he said. His golden eyes have gotten more brighter tonight than usual, & I liked how he was. I have gotten more runes this year, but I'm afraid of the Clave will say. The Shadow Hunter race is dying, & I have feeling sooner or later we have to get married & have children. I don't know if Jace & I will have children, or even get married at all. We get to the Portals & Isabelle & Simone just got back. I remember like it was just yesterday, that I met Jace & he saved my life from that demon. I thought he was murderer, but he wasn't really. These past 2 years has been tough for both me & him. We thought we were siblings, broke up, he died, but now everything is fine now. I was happy that my mother was living in the same old house, & she wasn't really a shadowhunter anymore. She helped, but didn't get involve with the demons.

"Clary can you draw a healing rune on me? I got burnt by acid.",Isabelle asked. I nodded & draw the healing rune on her. I remember when Jace tried to beat Simone drawing a simple woods scenery, he lost of course. He wasn't exactly the best drawer, not even a good one either. Only me & Isabelle were good at drawing healing runes on people.  
"There done. Why do you always get burnt? You never stabbed, or cut or even shot. You always get burnt by acid or fire.",I stated.  
"Because you met you, & you have fiery red hair. You jinxed me for life.",she replied & I sorta laugh. Put of nowhere the portal started to open, & we thought people opened it. They were freaking out & wondering how it opened.  
"Everyone get back this portal is out of control.",one of the control people said. I tried to get back, but it pulled me closer to it. Jace ran up to me & grabbed my hand before it pulled me in. I was holding on his hand for dear life, because I didn't know where this portal could take me. Jace held his ground by putting his sword in the ground to keep both of us in place, but it didn't work. I let go of Jace's hand not by choice, but I was forced in through the portal.  
"CLARY!",was the last thing I heard him say. Every turn I took looked the same. It was the same blue vortex portal stuff around. Then I felt strong arms around me. When I turned around it was Jace behind me. I was so happy, to see him & I don't know how long I've been in here. After what seemed to be 5 hours, we landed in someplace that was surrounded by wood.

"Where are we?", Jace asked. When I looked the portal disappeared, so no going back now.  
"I don't know, but give me boost. I see light.",I said. He bent down & cupped his hands so I can fit my foot in it. I put my right foot in his hands, & he gently lifted me up. I saw a giant fence surrounding something, but I can't see that far.  
"You should get out, & then help me out by using your whip as a rope.",he suggested.  
"Ok, lift me a little higher so I can fit my foot on this...ledge.",I said. The tiny ledge was made of wood. Where are we? He lifted me up higher, & I put my foot in the ledge. I climbed until I crawled out of the hole. I realized we where in a giant tree, how. I saw the giant fence, & I slightly see a skyscraper reaching into the sky. I got out my whip, & put it down the hole. Jace tugged on it, & I pulled him up while he climbed up. I helped him get out of the hole. He was surprised as I was that we were inside a giant tree.  
"Where the hell are we?",I asked.  
"I don't know, but I think there is a city beyond that fence.",he stated. I nodded & then we walked towards the mysterious giant fence. I didn't know what to suspect. Demons, witches, vampires, or what lies beyond the fence. When we got there people pointed guns at us.  
"Who are you & why are you here?",a coffee tanned female soldier asked with her gun pointed at me.  
"We woke up in that giant tree over there. We got out, & thought to come here.",I replied. I knew we couldn't tell them we were shadowhunters, so I sorta lied.  
"That old tree over there. Are you drunk?",the girl asked.  
"No, but can we go in. Please it's getting late, & we don't know where we are at.",Jace said trying to not to get mad at them.  
"Ok, let them in. But you will be questioned before you can enter the city.",the girl said. Jace & I groaned at that, because we just want to go home & well maybe have sex. I overheard her say some guy's & girl's name Six & Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review on this.**

**Chapter 2: Tris prov.**

"Tobias.",I moaned at him. We were in the control room, & I can't believe we were having sex on his desk in his private office. I don't quite remember how we got to here, but I don't care. I hear my phone ring, & Tobias stops & we just look at each other.  
"Let it go to voice mail. If it's important, they will call again.", he said while kissing my neck. We went back to where we were, but now both our phones are ringing.  
"Why does this always happen to us?",he said I picked up my phone while getting my pants back on.  
"What is it Chris?",I demanded. Me & Tobias haven't had sex in like 3 weeks, & now I remember why I came here.

...

_(Flashback) I walked in Tobias' office in the control room. I saw him siting behind his desk working on something.  
_"_What are you doing?",I asked. He looked at me with those amazing dark blue eyes that fit him perfectly.  
"Just some security checks in the City. What are you doing here, Tris?",he asked.  
"I came by because you forgot your lunch.",I said holding the paper bag.  
"I actually kept it there to see if you came by.",he said while blushing. I smiled.  
"Hey um do you think it would be wrong if we uh I don't know try to have it right here?",I asked a littler nervously. He pushed a button that pulled his monitor and keypad not.  
"Not all.",he said kissing me. I have been more confident about my body and him discovering every inch of me. It's almost been one year now since I met him, and I wouldn't want it any other way. _

_..._

That was most of what I could remember besides the moans and the pleasure. I swear every time we try to have an all nighter, we get interrupted by something. She told me that 2 strange people came outside the Fence & said they got out of a tree. He was dressed, sadly, & now I want to just want to push him in a closet & have it my way.  
"Can we continue what we started later?',I asked & he nodded while tying his shoes back on. We left & headed to Candor where Christina said where the two strangers were at. We were riding his motorcycle of his. I told him, I didn't like it, but really I did. I found it kinda hot of him to ride it, & I loved how the wind went through my hair.

We got inside the Candor headquarters, & I remember when I was questioned here a year ago. People still didn't like the fact that Tobias was my boyfriend & I'm as his girlfriend, especially Evelyn. I guess she doesn't like her son dating a younger & not pretty girl, & thinks he can do better. He could, but I still don't understand how I got him. I didn't see anybody else for me, besides him. I do miss my parents & sometimes Caleb. He was executed 9 months ago for almost killing me, & so was Marcus. David died because I lived through his attempted murder for me, & Zeke killed him. I begged Tobias not to kill him, & he didn't. Uriah & Christina dating each other, & I am glad Uriah is alive now. People thought he would die & same with me, but here we are alive & well.

When I first saw the two strangers, they looked like normal Dauntless teenagers. I noticed they had tattoos of some sort of different symbols, & they shared some. The girl had red hair & black clothing. The boy had blond hair & of course black clothing. They each had a swords, but the girl had a whip. Whips weren't used that much, besides well for intimate reasons. I knew we had to put the truth serum in them, but I didn't really feel like forcing them say something. We made them take their weapons away, & Tobias had to take the guy's by force.  
"Just hold fucking still already.",Tobias said in his instructor voice. I was a little surprised at him to say that, but I can tell he was upset about us getting interrupted again. He only swore like that unless something really made him pissed off. I got closer to the guy, & pinched his neck to make him pass out.  
"What the hell did you do to him?", the girl asked. I could tell in her eyes that they were couple.  
"Don't worry he is just passed out. Trust me you don't want him to be in body bag just cause he didn't listen.",I told her. She nodded as a response. I grabbed a bucket of water, & poured it over the passed out guy.  
"What the hell, Clary?",he said & now I know her name. Clary pointed at me & I waved at him holding the bucket. Tobias was nearby so he didn't try anything.  
"Now we can do this the easy or the hard way. I am very tired, so if you choose the hard. I guarantee someone will be dead.",Tobias said. I love how we scare initiates, but they weren't terrified or even scared of him like usual teenagers would be. Clary whispered something to the guy's ear & his teeth clenched as if he didn't want to do something.  
"Fine easy. What are you going to do?",he asked.  
"We are going to put you under truth serum, so you can tell us why you are here.",I replied to him. His golden eyes glared at me as if I was joking, when I wasn't.  
"Fine, I'll go first.",Clary said standing up. The guy pulled at her arm, but she freed her arm from him. I walked her to the chair & got everything set up. I even hooked her up to a lie detector just in case she was Divergent & immune to the truth serum. I was used to doing this, because I'm an instructor now. I injected the serum in her, * she didn't even flinch. The boy tried to get up, but Tobias held him down.

"What is your name? Why are you here?",I asked.  
"My name is Clarissa Fray. Me & Jace got through a portal & landed in a tree. WE got out by him letting me out, & I helped him out with my whip as a rope.",she replied. I looked at the lie detector, & she was telling the truth.  
"Who are you Clarissa?",I asked.  
"I'm a shadowhunter. I hunt & kill demons.",she replied. The lie detector wasn't going off, she was telling the truth. Why does that word **Shadowhunter** sound familiar to me?  
"What are shadowhunters?",I asked.  
"Shadowhunters are humans that get fed angel's blood when you are born. The symbols you see are called runes. Runes are used to symbolize what we have, & sometimes give us more of what that rune means. Like this stamina one gives me more stamina. You earn runes or you draw them yourself.",she replied & the lie detector didn't go off.  
"Ok, you may be dismissed.",I told her & she left. Tobias had to drag the guy to the chair, & hold him down while I inject him & hook him up to the lie detector.

"What is your name?",I ask.  
" Jace Herondale. I was called Jace Lightwood, but I was adoptive.",he replied & no reaction form the lie detector.  
"OK, are you shadowhunter too?",I asked.  
"Yes, & I am proud of it too.",he replied.  
"Ok, do you know what year it is?",I asked.  
"It's 2014.",he replied & he was wrong, but yet he was telling the truth. How was he doing this.  
"No, it's 2344. How are you here?",I asked.  
"I don't know. I just grabbed Clary's hand before she got sucked in the portal. Then I got sucked in the portal, & we got here.",he replied & he wasn't lying.  
"What do you plan on doing in the city?",I ask.  
"Nothing. I just want to get back to institute & fight demons.",he replied & wasn't lying.

"Ok, umm Christina give these two a room where they can stay at. They are no threat.",I said.  
"Why do I have to?",she whined.  
"Because I said so. Now go on & take these two away.",I said. She grabbed Jace & Clary & took them to a room. In the meantime, me & Tobias went back to our apartment. I have been living with him for about a year now, & I do like it here. He pushed me against the wall, & slowly took my clothes off. I teased him by gracing his thigh up to his crotch, & I swear I heard him wince a little when I grazed his crotch. After like 2 minutes, both of us were against each other's skin. I pushed us on the bed, & went hard on him. I didn't dare play with him, because I didn't know how much longer we have until someone interrupts us again. I did make him moan a couple of times, & then he flipped us over. We were still connected, & he went hard & fast. I had to moan in his neck to keep myself from screaming at his pace. I didn't have to worry about me getting pregnant, because I was on pill I took this morning. We moaned when we had cum, & then he laid down next to me.  
"Wow we didn't get interrupted.",he said putting his arm around me.  
"I know, & I really missed that.",I said kissing him before I fell asleep. I dreamed of us living a Dauntless couple life, & saw a boy & girl in that dream too. I knew they were our son & daughter, but why was I dreaming that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jace prov.**

I wake up feeling like I've been through a hangover & shit all at once. I don't remember much, besides me & Clary going through a portal & landing inside a tree. I see Clary drawing something in a notebook, but I don't know what yet. I get up, & walk over by where she was sitting.  
"What are you drawing?",I ask her.  
"Just drawing the Idris from memory. It's hard working with this pencil. It's stubborn.",she said as the led broke. I always did like how she drew something, & always it was beautiful in a way. I remember in her old room at her mother's house seeing all the drawing she did. I even remember her drawing of my face she did when we first met. I did know that she was upset about us not being in the institute, & her step-father will suspect I kidnapped her or something. I can still see the scar on her arm, the one I gave her when I was possessed by that demon. I still regret what I did to her, but she has forgiven me. I never did want to hurt her, & ever since that night I have nightmares about me hurt or killing Clary in different ways. Valentine was banished, but I could still hear his haunting voice in my head.

"I say you have every detail down. Are you ok about what's happened today?",I say to her. She stays quiet for a bit, & I know she is trying not to show her weakness to me.  
"I don't know to be honest. I have the Clave in my head, that serum, & everything else that has happened.", she said. I know this past year was just drama, & I want to change that for her. But I think I can because of how our life was.  
"I know what you mean. Clary, you know that I won't leave you right?",I said sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.  
"I know you do, & I won't leave you. After all that's why I brought you back to life, so we could try to be together.",she said getting up so she was eye to eye with me.  
"Yea, & thanks for bringing me back. When I was gone, all I was thinking about was you. I never did think I would be with you because of the whole 'sibling' thing.",I told her kissing her.  
"Yea, well that didn't even stop us. Jace, do you remember what the Clave said about the whole...'getting married & must have children' they announced last week?",she asked. I bit my lip & stayed quiet. I knew we were going to talk about that. The Clave told us we had to get married within 3 months time, & be given 2 years to have children. At least they gave us a choice to marry someone we wanted in 2 months. If you didn't find someone in those months, you would have move to a different institute & be force to marry someone. That went for the children as well. Like if you weren't capable of having them or didn't get to the timing you had to move or your partner did. If I did wanted to it would Clary. But I don't think she is ready for that & I know I'm not either.

"Clary, I don't know what to do to be honest. But I do know the person I would want to though.",I said & she smiled at what I said.  
"Really, describe her & I'll describe the person I would like to marry.", she said getting up.  
"Hmm, where do I start oh yes. She has these amazing emerald eyes, fiery red hair, tiny freckles around her body in some places, pale skin like the moon, & her beauty is just amazes me everyday. She is nice, kind, strong, a good hunter, incredibly beautiful, & alot more she doesn't know",I said. When I said that she jumped on me & pushed us on the bed. I always did like how she did this.  
"She sounds pretty, so where am I at?",she joked.  
"Oh on a scale from 1-10 a 100. Now who is the guy that you want to marry you.",I replied to her.  
"Well, he is incredibly handsome, have these ordinary eyes, golden hair that just makes you want to just clench it in your hands. Runes all over his body that makes you just want to touch everyone over & over again.",she said while slipping her hands under the shirt I was still wearing.  
"Hmm, he sounds very attractive.",I said sneaking my hands around the hem of her black jeans she was till wearing.  
"He is. He is also very strong, brave, fearless, loyal to me, stubborn, not afraid to fight for what he believes in, & many more things I love about him.",she told me & i can feel her fragile hands in my pants trying to get them off. I was shirtless so most of my runes were showing, & I can tell Clary never got old of seeing my six pack.  
"Well how much do you love him?",I asked. She did touch my crotch, that I winced twitched a little.

"More than the stars in the sky.",she replied while I was getting the last piece of clothing she had on.  
"He feels the same about her, you know.",I told her as I flipped us over.  
"I know he does.",she said & pulled me closer to her. I kissed her continuously while I was doing her as hard as I could. I felt her fragile hands rubbing my arms & back, tracing each runes I had. I could feel her about to cum, & I knew I was getting to that too. I knew we didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant, she was on pill. suddenly, I felt her cum & cummed in her.  
"Jace,..please don't stop.",she begged me. One of the pros of being a shadowhunter was really good in the bedroom, especially now. I did as she wished, & kept going, harder & faster. WE did stop after 2 & 1/2 hours later of switching places. She laid down next to me & she just looked at me.  
"What is it?",I asked her & trying to read her.  
"Nothing, I just like looking at you.",she said. She fell asleep, but I couldn't. I looked at the time, & it was 2:56 A.M. Usually, I would still be awake in New York, but when we got here it was 5:32 P.M. That was 12 hours later when I was still awake just got back from a hunt. Then I remember what the blonde girl said it was 2344, & my date was 2014. How could a portal go through time? I never have herd a portal going through time, but how could we get back? I went to sleep, & I wasn't used to being sleep this early, but it was different time period I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tobias prov.**

I wake up, & she is still asleep on top of my chest. I realize today was Choosing Day, & we had to get up early. I didn't really trust those two people that came in last night, but then again I don't really trust anybody as much as I trust Tris. I don't want to get up, because every time I do I feel like she is gonna disappear. I almost lost her a year ago, & I promised to myself that I wouldn't lose her again. She moves around, & now I see her beautiful pale green eyes facing mine.  
"Morning, beautiful.",I said kissing her.  
"Oh stop it. You start now, & we won't stop until the end of the night. Besides we have to get up anyway, new initiates today.",she said as she got up & walked in the bathroom. Our dog Jack jumps on the bed, & wags his big tail. He was rescued, & Tris fell in love him. I sorta warmed up to the big black & white dog, with the chopped tipped tail. He had his tail end chopped off when he was puppy, & I still don't know why Tris likes him. He was wearing the bullet proof vest Christina put on him, as he guarded the Dauntless base. It was sorta cute how he growl at people or whatever they did. I got dressed in my usual clothes: black t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, knives in my pockets & down my leg, & my gun down by my side.

Tris comes out of the bathroom, all dressed in a tight black t-shirt, black jeans, black jacket, combat boots, & I know she has knives in her boots & jacket along with a gun down her side. It was tempting not to remove it all, but we had to get the training sector ready for the initiates.  
"You look nice, Tris.",I said.  
"Uh huh, are you drunk this time?",she joked remembering when I first said that. We left our apartment, & as always Jack followed us. I noticed Clary & Jace just walked in, & no one seemed to notice, but me. I guess they just thought they were Dauntless because of the clothing they wore. I still don't believe they came out of a tree, but Tris said they weren't lying. Tris took a bite out of my muffin, like she always did. It didn't bother me anymore, since she always did this in the morning. We leave & set the training room for the initiates. I know we usually get around about 30-50 new initiates each year, but it was always fun to scare the hell out of them. I was busy setting the sensors on the punching bags, to see how powerful they kicked & punch. Tris was busy sharpening the knives & getting the guns all loaded. I knew better not to hit on her now, because I know she will shoot me or cut me or both. I looked at my watch, & it was 2:45 P.M. About 19 more minutes until they get here.

...

**Clary prov.**

Everybody seemed to be excited about today, & I wonder why. Jace was following me, because I made him. Besides we are basically stuck here, so he has nothing to do. I noticed the two people that interrogated us are standing by this net that was underneath this giant hole. I heard someone cream & it was a flash of white & black going through the hole & then landed in the net. The girl that interrogated me, pulled the net the down & helped the girl out of the net.  
"What's name, Candor?",The man commanded in voice so strong & defiant.  
"Abby.",she replied trying to fix her blonde bony tail.  
"First jumper Abby.",the girl yelled. Both me & Jace didn't quiet know what was going on, but we just watched.  
"What do you think is going?",I whispered to Jace's ear.  
"It's look like they are going through initiation of some sort. It seems like they are from different places, by the looks on their faces. I wonder why they wear those clothes?",Jace replied.  
"I don't maybe the same reason we wear black for hunting, white for mourning, & gold for the bride. Let's just watch & see what goes on.",I told him. I counted the people that jumped, & there was 35 people.

"Listen up, this is 6 & I'm Four. We will be training the transfers, while Christina & Zeke get the Dauntless born. Transfers follow me.",Four's voiced roared in the room. I gave Jace look, & he nodded knowing that I wanted to know more. He followed them through, & I heard water coming through underneath me. I looked around, & saw everyone practice fighting, children in black running around on the bridge that had no railing. They were more dangerous than shadowhunters. The teenagers murmured around, & I know me & Jace couldn't take it any longer. Then Six, shot a bullet in the ceiling, & now everyone was quiet.  
"Shut the hell up, or the next one goes in you.",she threatened. I can tell Jace was going to say something, but not yet.  
"Now, you will be trained physically & mentally. IN 2 weeks you will be counted, & some will be cut off & be faction-less.",Four said with his voice strong. Everyone listened to him, & then followed him when he motioned him. Me & Jace followed them until they got to this dorm like room which had 50 beds inside & it was a crappy room too. I saw dried blood on the floor, leaking walls, toilets & urinals out in the open. I blank out what Four & Six say, until the two instructors left.

"What the hell are you doing here?",Four asked looking directly at Jace.  
'Nothing, but it's cute that you have a number as a name.",Jace said sarcastically.  
"Who are you calling it as my name, blondie. Yea, you have tattoos all over you, & you think you are some sort of god.",Four said.  
"Please, I bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes with me.",Jace threatened. As much as I loved him for how he acted, we needed to stay low.  
"Training sector in 10 minutes.",Four said as he walked away. I can tell by Six's face that she didn't really approve of this fight, & neither did I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jace prov.**

I was used to fighting the guys back at the institute for old times sake, but somehow this feels different. I could teach him a lesson, even though is his 'older'. I still don't understand how we got from 2014 to 2344. When I walked through the training sector, I saw all the 'transfers' punching or kicking a bag, fighting each other, or practice blocking. I found it kinda cute for them trying to fight, & then I saw Four throwing knives at Six. She must be mental for him to allow him to throw knives at her. He hit right above her head, almost her right side, & then ear judging by blood droplets. I was amazed of how brave she was & she didn't even flinch.  
"Anybody else judges on how I aim?",Four said & I just rolled my eyes. Clary was nearby & then walked by me. I noticed a neck tattoo on Four & couple of tattoo on Six on her collarbone & two on both of her arms.  
"Transfers are dismissed, & go to dinning hall.",Six said. I heard a girl saying 'thanks Tris', & wondered who the hell was that.  
"Come on blondie. Let's see how you fight.",Four said. I walked over & Six sat next to Clary. I gave Clary all the swords & weapons I had on me, & I saw Four did the same with Six. The two of us walked on the fighting mat that was about 6 ft. equal all around in a square. Four was well built, but I don't how he is in a hand to hand fight.

"First person to get out of the square looses the match.",he said.  
I kept my eyes on his movements on every detail of how he moved. I tried to punch him, but he dodged it. He was quick on that, but not as quick as I am about to be. I grabbed his fist & twisted his arm. He didn't even scream in pain or show any pain at all, but his eyes did.  
"Give up; I can do this all day.",I said & twisted his arm more. With a surprise, he grabbed my ankle & pushed me to ground. He put his shoe on my chest, & put pressure on it  
"Yea, I can too.",He said. I looked at Clary was just looking at me, & I can see she is trying not to come over & beat the hell out of Four. I used my leg to trip him over, & put my shoe on his chest with pressure. I looked at Clary who was feeling better, but Six wasn't. They couple, & my guess was very serious too. When I wasn't looking, Four grabbed my ankle & pushed me out of the ring. I had lost, my lost & I never did lose.

"Next time, don't be such a Candor smart mouth.",he said then walked away. Clary helped me up, & if I wasn't sore I would've pushed her away. Four & Six left, but Six mouthed something to Clary. Clary nodded back at her before she left.  
"What was that about?",I asked. If we were at the institute she would probably leave me alone. But I sorta like being here alone with just her, with no one to annoy the hell out of me.  
"Tris asked me if she wanted us to go to game night with their friends. I said yes, because I rather do something than stay in our room & do nothing.",she told me.  
"Well I can re-range that for you. Why do you want to go anyway?",I ask. I didn't really want to spend another minute with Four being there, but whatever. I know I am going wither I want to or not.  
"Not in that way. Besides if you don't then I guess you won't miss me saying your name while your in me.",she threaten.  
"Fine, but holding you against it.",I replied to her. We left & went back in our room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tris prov.**

I don't know how Tobias is feeling now that I told him that I invited Jace & Clary to Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's. He hasn't really said a word to me lately, & I'm worried that he will leave me. It's enough that he was shocked that he had a younger sister that lived with Evelyn, but it doesn't give him an excuse to ignore me. I do like Abby, but I do agree with him that Abby & Zeke don't really go together. Then again me & Tobias don't really belong together, & as far as I know we are happy. I put on about 4 layers of clothes on, because I know i am not going to do some stuff. Like last week, Zeke made me give him a lap dance, & I had to or else I would have been naked. It did make me feel better that Tobias beat the hell out of him, but I just worry about him sometimes. I know he won't hurt me, but it doesn't mean he won't hurt anybody else. After we were done putting as much clothes on as possible we leave & head to Zeke's.

When we got there, almost everyone was drunk expect the two people I invited. I was surprised they found Zeke's apartment easily when I told Clary the directions, but it was easy judging because of the 'no crossing' banner on the door. Tobias still hasn't said anything to me, or anyone. Zeke got out his megaphone & put it on alarm.  
"**Everybody sit your asses down on the ground or on a** **lap."**,he yelled in the megaphone. Me & Tobias sat down on the couch, & he motioned me to sit on his lap. I didn't want to yet, because I don't know what he wants. He looked a little upset when I shook my head no, but he kept his arm behind me. Clary sat on Jace's lap. Christina sat next to Uriah. Shauna sat by Matthew & Peter. Abby of course sat on Zeke's lap, but Tobias gave them a look that made her sat in a chair next to Zeke.

"For the newbies. Dauntless or Candor is like truth or dare, but way more intense & fun. For Candor you have to say something truthful on your on honest truth. Dauntless you have to do the dare. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question. You have to take a piece of clothing off. Socks, shoes, hats, & all other stuff you wear don't count. The person you asked goes next, & now repeating the person that just asked you a question. Now cute little red head, you go first.",Zeke said pointing at Clary. Jace looked mad at Zeke, but stayed quiet.  
"I'm not little, & it's Clary. Now uh the guy with the snake tattoo. Candor or Dauntless?",she asked Uriah.  
"It's Uriah, & Dauntless. I'm not a pansy cake. By the way Zeke is my brother, so I'm not going to kiss him.",he replied.  
"Ok. I dare you to kiss Four, & the other two guy who are sitting next to that girl.",Clary said pointing at Peter & Matthew. Uriah took his sweatshirt off. Everyone expect me, Tobias, Jace, & Clary told Uriah he was a pansy cake.  
"Shut the hell up people. Now new guy, same question.",Uriah said to Jace.  
"Dauntless or whatever.",Jace replied then taking a drink.  
"I dare you to kiss Tris in front of Four for 7 minutes.",Uriah said knowing what Tobias would do. Unlike the rest of us, Jace & Clary were only wearing one layer & he took off his shirt. I saw his tattoos, some were the same, but most of them were different symbols. I can tell Shauna & Abby was drooling over his abs, but I wasn't since I have Tobias's bronze ones. Or least I think I still do.  
"Had your fun? Now Tris, Candor or Dauntless.",he asked me. I think of what he could ask me. Because I really don't want to do something I don't want to do.  
"Candor.",I replied to him.  
"Who was your first person to do it?",he asked knowing I'm self cautious about my body. Nita was in the room to, so I don't know if I should say it or not. Everybody knew Tobias was my first, & I was his, but I'm not going to tell the golden pervert that. I take off the sweatshirt I was wearing sat down on Tobias' lap. I knew Nita has a thing for Tobias.  
"There happy. Now, Abby Candor or Dauntless?",I ask.  
"Dauntless.",she replied.  
"I dare you to go out & get a tattoo of your brother's face on your arm.",I told her. I knew she couldn't put Tobias' face on her, even if it ment her life. She took a drink, then her jacket off. The game went on & so far me & Tobias were the only ones who had clothes on. Then I heard Zeke say something.  
"Nita, Candor or Dauntless?",he asked with a grin.  
"Dauntless. I'm up for anything.",she replied.  
"I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with Four.",he replied with a grin. Tobias didn't have a say in it, because he didn't get asked so it was up to Nita. i had thoughts of how I was going to kill right then. She grabbed Tobias, & she was already in her underwear. Now I was worried of what could happen in there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tobias prov.**

I didn't know what to do now. Nita had me dragged, & Tris didn't even move to help me. Why wasn't she going to help now? She dragged me in the closet, & slammed the door shut. I never wanted to do this. Not with Nita or anyone, but only Tris. She lifted my shirt up so my abs showed, but I stopped her.  
"Nita, I'm doing this with you. Why do you want this?",I asked holding her arm. I don't know what Peter & Matthew see in her, she was a whore.  
"I want you Tobias Eaton. Don't you want someone with more curves & I can do more than Tris.",she said moving her breast up so I can see them. I looked away from her & her stupid breast.  
"Yea well guess what I don't.",I told her strongly then left. I took all the top shirts I had left on so now my abs were showing. Nita was now naked, & only covered herself by a blanket & was disqualified. I tried to hold Tris, but she just moved away from me. Why is she acting like this towards? Did I do something? The game went passed by me, & I didn't really pay attention. No one asked me a question, & they were glad not to. By now I like Jace better than Zeke for making me do that dare. He knew I only cared for Tris & no one else's, but he has to act like bastard towards me.

Everyone left Zeke's apartment, & Tris still hasn't talked to me. I don't know what she is thinking, but I had something planned for her. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I just didn't know when would be the right time. I have been thinking of this for a while, ever since I almost lost her at the airport. I know haven't said much to her, but that's why I haven't though. It's not like I can tell her that I'm thinking the best way to ask her. When we got back to our apartment, she just went to our bedroom without saying anything to me. I wanted to stop her & ask if she wanted to take a shower with me, but I already figured out the answer. I take a long, hot, steamy, shower alone & I just think of what her answer could be. I don't know how the hell Jace & Clary got here, but right now I just want them to leave. I don't really like or trust Jace, especially what happened tonight. I can't believe he asked Tris who was her first person, & why would he unless he was interested in her. I knew he & Clary was dating, but I can tell he was player. That was one of fears, of Tris leaving me or someone stealing her away from me. I was really afriad of hieghts or tight spaces anymore. Tris saved me from those two fears, but I always had four. My fears now where murdering someone, Marcus, Tris dying, her leaving me, & I'm killing her. I don't ever want to hurt her, but I knew I will always do that in a way.

I get out of the steaming bathroom, & I lay down next to her, & try to put my arm around. She just nudge away from me, & now I was worried.  
"What's wrong?",I ask sorta afriad of the answer.  
"I don't want you touching me. You are just going to leave me anyway, so why hurt myself more.",she replied & now I can tell she slightly crying. She always did hide her tears away from me, but she didn't have to. Now i understood, she was worried that I was going to leave her. I haven't really talked to her in a while, but i didn't think it would hurt her.  
"Tris, I'm never going to leave you. Is it because of Nita or I haven't really talked to you in a while?",I said to her.  
"Yea. Why haven't you talked to me like you used to?",she said looking at me with those pale green eyes. I didn't really know how to respond to her so what do I say?  
"I don't know to be honest. I just don't know what to say to you at times. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. You are important to me.",I said to her kissing her forehead.  
"OK, I understand. But talk to me.",she said. I nodded then she went to sleep, along with me.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8: Clary prov.**

I was concerned that we may never get home, but I didn't want Jace to know that. I never did like him to see me upset or mad about something. I'm trying to draw everything I remember that we left back at our time, but it's not helping me. I think of my mom, Simone, Isabelle, & my step father, but it just makes me more sad. I was glad Jace was here with me & to keep me company, but I never thought I would miss hunting & killing demons. Before it was just survival, now it was craving I lacked. Jace finally comes out of the shower, & now I regret not going in there with him. I also sorta regret not drawing a naked picture of him.  
"What are you drawing this time?",he asked drying his golden hair.  
"Just places I like. Jace I'm not going to paint you, but I will draw you.",I said & the look of his eyebrows going up was kinda sexy for me.  
"Really, what's the occasion?",he asked giving me that questioning look.  
"Fine, then I guess you don't want me to draw your incredible, amazing, hot body then.",I said moving my hips & packing the note book & pencils I had.

"I didn't say that, & thank you by the way. How do you want me to pose & where do you want me?",he said giving me a wink.  
"Uh,probably that couch right over there. Pose whatever you like & want.",I said & he nodded as a response. He laid down laid down on the couch with his arms behind his head & his left hand holding some of his hair up.  
"Is this ok?",he asked looking at me.  
"No I think it would be better if you stand if your going with that pose. Plus at lest then I get some more detail & scenery.",I said & he gave me crocked smile he does.  
"OK, fine. Your the artist you know what's the best.",he said. He stood against the wall with his foot against it casually & his hand in his hair. He took the towel he was wearing off, & then I went to work. It wasn't hard for me to draw his face or anything else. I was used to drawing his face & his torso, because of all the runes he has. I think of the times we went for a ride on his motorcycle for dates, & hunts. After five minutes he starts to crack.  
"Are you almost done?",he asked trying not to move.  
"No, I just finished your head & neck. Now stop your complaining or I won't do this.",I said. He sighed, & then twisted his neck. I was very careful when I was drawing his masculine torso & arms. His abs were just amazing & just wanting to be drawn in a way. The runes completed his body along with the tiny white scars on him. I know we had a tough year, but we are making things work out. I know my step father doesn't approve of me dating Jace after he almost tried to kill me, but he was possessed by a demon. I still have that scar he gave me, but it doesn't hurt now. I finish his torso so now I have to get down further. I draw down as I get to his crotch, & very carefully I draw it. It was hard for me to concentrate, but I had to keep my head straight.

"Jace, when do you think we will get back to our home?",I ask.  
"I don't know Clary. How about tomorrow we ask some people how we can get back. This place is driving me crazy not killing & hunting a demon, but I do like that I get to spend more time with you.",he said winking at me.  
"Ok, what do you think the people back home are doing? Besides doing it.",I said.  
"Well besides that probably hunting demons. Simone is telling Isabelle how Star Wars & Star Trek are completely different. Magnus is well Magnus, & so is Sebastian.",he replied.  
"True, & I'm done drawing you I just have to finish some things up.",I told him & he smiled. I draw some dark sides on him to give it more definition, & more detail.  
"I can see myself?",he asked & I nodded. I showed him the drawing his eyes were amazed at this.  
"I thought I only looked good in a mirror, but you proved me wrong again.",he said kissing me. I kiss him passionately, & next thing I know we are on the bed & he is going in me. I moaned at his pace, & urged him to go more faster & harder. He kissed my neck & bit it gently. I knew we were suppose to be together for eternity, by the angle. I know he feels the same for me. I pick on him by moving my tongue around his lips, but not kissing his sweet lips. He moaned when I did that, & got me up so I was in his lap. He bucked in me hard that I moaned each time & damn did it feel good.

We stop after 4 hours of that, & God it was amazing. I can tell both of us were exhausted from that, & we have been getting lazy lately. I never thought not hunting demons would be a craving I craved for.  
"Well, I think we had our nightly dose of that.",I said.  
"Nightly yes, daily not so much.",he replied.  
"As much as I want to go for another round. I'm tired, & I want to leave as soon as possible.",I replied to him.  
"Yea ok, but I'm holding you against it. Get some sleep ok.",he said & kissed my forehead. I went to sleep with his strong arm around my naked body. I dreamed of a life with him, a married & being a mother life. It was happy, but I knew it wasn't real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Isabelle prov. (back at the institute)**

"What the hell do you mean you can't bring them back.",I yelled. I was worried about Clary being with Jace in whatever hell they are in. Simone does help me forget, but it's not enough. I know Jace isn't my brother, & we barely liked each other. But I guess me being his adoptive sister side of me is getting little worried of him. What is wrong with me?  
"We can't re-create that portal, because we don't know where they landed.",one of the technicians guys told me. I threw a small knife at the wall that I almost hit Magnus.  
'I thought you said you didn't had anything against gay guys. Then you throw a knife at me.",he said trying to assort his glittery shit.  
"I didn't mean to throw it at you, jeez.",I responded to him.

I don't know why I am so worried & freaked out over Jace & Clary. I know they can protect themselves from whatever comes at them, but it's just a gut feeling I guess. Simone comes over by me & puts his hand on my shoulder. He was always kind to me, & well I was like volcano waiting to erupt. He was really well a nerd, but it was cute how he wore those black glasses with those nerdy t-shirts. This time he was wearing the one I got him for his birthday last year. It didn't bother me that he was vampire now, because I guess I will always love him. I leave the portal transport with Simone, before I could hurt anyone to calm me down.

Me & Simone hang out in our room, which surprises both Jace & Clary that it's not filled with his nerdy stuff. He did agree that if I respect for all his nerdy stuff, he will keep his geeky stuff away from people to see. Like his closet is filled with every possible geeky stuff you could think of. It was almost morning, & I was getting tired. I haven't really slept that much ever since they got sucked in, & I could use Clary now. I need her now because for what the Clave said about '_Marriage_ & _Kids'. _I don't know if Simone will ask me to be his wife or what, but I know I don't really see anyone else for me besides him. I was surprised as everyone else, that the Clave gave us a choice who to marry, but we didn't we have much time left though. WE only have like 3 more months left to choose, or we will be forced to marry people. Simone gets undressed in his usual pants & shirtless sleep wear he did. I just remain in my clothes, because I don't know when I have to get up to hunt more demons. He falls asleep after kissing me goodnight, but I just stay awake. I can't help but think about Clary & Jace someplace that could kill them or what. I never thought I would miss Jace fighting with someone, or Clary's drawings of something, but I do. I knew there was a way to get them back, but what could it be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tris prov. **

I wake up feeling our dog's tongue all over my face. I pet Jack's head, & Tobias was already up. I didn't want to see Jace anytime soon, after what he said last night. Nita especially, but I had to meet her at the leader meeting of the factions. I wish she didn't win the vote to be one, & I can tell no one in Dauntless wants her to be either. I still hate her for everything she did a year ago, & now she is a leader of the faction I hate most, Erudite. It's enough for her to give David the idea of using the death serum, but manipulate Tobias to do something is a mistake. I don't really blame Tobias for helping them, but I just wish he listened to me & not her. Uriah was ok now, but still he listened to some girl & not me. I know he loves, but it would help prove that if he listen to me & talked to me. I walk out the bedroom, & Tobias hands me a plate of eggs, bacon, & toast along with a cup of coffee.

"When did you make this, & why didn't you wake me up?",I ask & giving Jack a bacon strip.  
"Just a little bit ago, & you looked peaceful.",he replied kissing me. I was used to him being shirtless in the morning, & I always did love when I saw his abs in the morning.  
"I wish we didn't had to got to that stupid meeting. So we could just stay here & make up for the time we missed on well you know.",I said winking at him.  
"You & me both, but we are leaders of Dauntless. Plus we are probably the only ones that aren't well powered crazy or too peaceful to just nod at everything.",he said kissing me.  
"True, but I don't know it's very hard to concentrate when your there.",I said kissing him with my hands on his muscular chest that was perfect.  
"Now you are making me not want to go, & just have my way with you.",he said kissing my neck & biting it that it made me moaned. I had to think of something to clear my head before I pushed him on the ground & do him hard. It didn't work, & it took all my strength to stop him.

"Tobias, we have to leave sadly. Later I promise, ok.",I said kissing his cheek.  
"Fine, but I'm holding you against it.",he said. I left moving my hips in a way that I know he couldn't resist. I heard give a low sigh, & I knew he wanted to have sex right now & so did I. It was almost December, & I can't wait till the 16th for his birthday. I change into my usual Dauntless clothing ( black tee, jeans, combat boots, gun on my side, knives in my jacket & boots). I came out, & saw Tobias in t-shirt that some people can barely see his muscles details, but I could. I smelled his after shave, & I wished he didn't shave that small beard he had that turned me on alot. Everything he did was fine & perfect in a way, & I can't seem to figure out how I got him in the first place. I was just a girl that wasn't pretty with no curves, dull blonde hair, pale eyes, nothing special. We leave & head towards the Hub which was used for the Choosing ceremony, but it was used for the leader's meeting whenever the Choosing ceremony wasn't happening. When we got there, I saw all 10 representatives & leaders from each faction. There was one male & one female in each one to represent their faction. Abnegation wasn't there, but we had Amar & Jocelyn to represent the outsiders of the Fence. Evelyn & Jacob represent the faction-less or those who are waiting to be in a new faction next year. Teenagers of the faction-less were given a 2nd chance or a chance to join a faction if they wanted to. We sit in the Dauntless section next to Hannah(Candor) & Amar. I knew what we were going to talk about & I sorta didn't want to.

"Ok, so how are the food supplies, Johanna?",Hannah asked.  
"Very good, we will have plenty for the winter. But I heard rumors that two new people came in the city, & are staying at Dauntless. Are they true?",Johanna said & everyone looked at us.  
"Yes, they are true.",I stated.  
"Are they dangerous?",Nita asked.  
"They are no danger to the city, but yes they are dangerous in a way.",Tobias replied. We knew they were fighters like us, but more dangerous than us.  
"Then why are they staying in this city. They should go back to where they came from.",Evelyn said strongly.  
"They are in the Dauntless compound, so we will deal with them if they get out of hand. I don't recall YOU making my life decisions on what I do.",Tobias replied to his mother. I knew where this was going to go, & I really don't know how to stop it before it happens. Evelyn scoffs at his remark knowing what he meant, me. She never did approve of us being together, saying he deserves better & I'm only temporary. I knew she was right about I don't deserve him, but I know I am not temporary to him. If he wanted to leave me he would've already.  
"I'm jsut worried that your emotions are getting through your position.",she said. Tobias looked like he was about to have a meltdown, but I looked at him.  
"It's not clouding my judgement on my position, & you should say that to yourself.",he replied.  
"Everybody just calm down. Four, I believe you have it under control, & Evelyn stop acting an over-protective mother.",Johanna said. Both of them sat down, & put my hand on Tobias' lap to calm him down little bit. He barely smiled, only because he has to be like this now.

"OK, but what are their intentions of being in the city?",Caleb asked being an Erudite as usual. I wasn't exactly found of him being a leader of Erudite, but it wasn't my choice & he is my brother. I know Tobias hates him, because he betrayed me by sending me to Erudite to be killed so he can be in the position he was in now. I didn't love him like a sister should or like him, but I have to be a sister to him. He was the only link I have left of parents. I wondered what my parents would've think of Tobias. My mother probably wouldn't mind him, but I can't quite say the same for my father. I know my father was close with Marcus, but I don't think he would be found of Tobias dating me. He didn't like it when I chose Dauntless, so dating a person that has a huge tattoo on his back. Plus he liked the same amount of violence as me, & I liked a little bit here & there.  
"They just want to get home in New York. But here is the icebreaker, they said they came from 2014.",I replied to him not showing any emotion to him.  
"What were they drunk?",he asked.  
"No, & they weren't lying. Truth serum & lie detector & all.",Tobias said for me. He knew I couldn't really talk to Celeb & neither could he.  
"How is hell is that possible?",Amar asked.  
"We don't know, but it would help if me & Tris went outside the Fence to see that tree they came through. yes, I know it's unbelievable, but they didn't lie.",Tobias replied.  
"Ok, but you said you never wanted to go back because of you know.",Jocelyn said not saying the reason. Over a year ago, me, Tobias, & the rest of the people that went with us past the Fence agreed to never go back there. It was too painful for me to remember that I almost died, & I know it hit Tobias badly. But they need to go home, & it would help if we knew where & how they got here.

"It will be fine. Besides he is locked up for his crimes.",I said & shivered when I said 'him.' I hated David, no matter what he did to save my mother when she was a teenager. He tried to kill me, & would've succeeded if Celeb didn't shot him & saved me. I still owe Celeb a favor, but I rather not save his life again.  
"Ok, do you want the two people to come as well?",Amar asked.  
"Sure. If we can get them home, then yea it will help. We could stay at the...airport base.",Tobias said just in a worried tone. I didn't want to stay there, but that was the only 'safe' place to stay at over there.  
"Ok, when are you leaving?",Hanah asked being as Candor as ever.  
"Tomorrow afternoon.",I said & Tobias nodded. We left the meeting after it was done & then went to the fear landscape sector to go through our fears together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tobias prov.  
**We go through my fear landscape first, & the first two were as easy as can be unlike the rest. Marcus isn't really a big threat to my fears anymore, & thanks to Tris for that. She has helped me get through two of my basic fears, but the Marcus one is just a haunting memory.  
"This is for your own good.",he said holding the belt. I stood frozen then Tris, got in front of me & took the belt whip. I got in front of her then my rate calmed down when I forced it to. Then we were got to where Tris leaves me for someone, & my Tris left my side to replace the simulation one. I saw her walking in front of me with a Jace & they were smiling & laughing. Why did it had to be him, why?  
"Oh Tobias by the way I'm pregnant, & I'm leaving you to be with the babies' father.",she said. I knew she was forced to say that & it was a just a simulation, but it still hurt more than anything I got hit with. It took me 5 minutes to calm my hear rate down because of that, & then we are at where Tris dies. Again my Tris is used as the simulation, & I don't know what death is to come for her. I am in chains now, & each time I try to get out the chains get stronger.  
"Tobias. Help me.",she said covering her bleeding stomach. Then I see all people that hurt Tris: Marcus, Jeanine, Eric, Peter, Al, & David along with a another version of me. I couldn't help her or stop them from hurting her more. Then she fell & didn't move. It took me all my strength to calm my hear rate down.

When we got back from the simulation, both of us were breathing heavy. I knew we weren't going to go in her's because she knew I couldn't really take watching me with another girl besides her.  
"Are you ok?",she asked. I nodded to her, but I was lying I really wasn't. Every time I see her die it just reminds me of what I could lose. That was my nightmare & ultimate fear, no matter how many times I save her. We leave & get some stuff packed for tomorrow, because I don't even want to think about leaving. She leaves to tell Jace & Clary will be leaving early to get a head start from the rebels that are outside the Fence. I change into different clothes, because I never did wear the ones I just went through my fear landscape. I saw the small black box that had her engagement ring I was going give her, but I can't make out the right timing to ask her. Then again her birthday was coming up, so maybe then it would be the right time.

...

**Clary prov.**

"What do you mean we have to go over there early in the morning?",Jace complained. I knew he never liked to get up early, & neither did I.  
"Well I guess you don't want to go home then. Look outside the Fence is very dangerous until you get to the airport base. It's better to leave early in the morning to get there as safely as possibly.",she said. I can see it in her eyes that she knew what it was like 'outside the Fence', & she did not want to go back either.  
"Jace, please I want to go home. We should leave when they say ok.",I said kissing his cheek to calm him down.  
"Fine, what time?",he asked Tris.  
"At 5:30. Trust me I hate waking up that early.",she said before she left.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell already.",he said.  
"Perhaps, but maybe we can get home that way. But Jace we are not having sex tonight. I don't want you to get more mad than you already are.",I told him laying down on the bed.  
"Fine, but you owe me for tomorrow.",he said as he took off his shirt & now I want to take back what I said.|  
"Why I drew you naked, so you owe me one.",I reminded him.  
"Alright you win this time, but I can't help you get me turned on.",he said.  
"You are always turned on.",I said to him.  
"Exactly, because your incredibly beautiful & amazing at things.",he said. I smiled at what he said & then we went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tris prov.**

I get up lazily hearing the alarm that said 5:00. It was too early for me to get up & now Tobias wakes up same way as I do. Even our dog Jack didn't want to get up. He yawned stretching his stubby body, & then was his normal self. I wish I would wake up just like that, but I can't. Both me & Tobias take separate showers to fully wake up & get our morning glory smell away. I made us our usual bacon & eggs for breakfast & lots coffee to wake us up fully. We head out apartment & take Jack to Christina for her to watch him. I opened the door enough for him to go in, & put his food down by the door. Now we leave & wait for Jace & Clary to show up. They came after us about 15 minutes later, & I can tell they were barely awake. We get in the the truck Amar was driving us to get over to the Fence. I keep my head on Tobias' strong shoulder, & start to fall asleep again.

...

**Jace prov.**

I wake up feeling hitting the roof of the truck with my head. I look outside the window & we are far away from the city we were just at. Clary wakes up when I did, but Tris is still sleeping.  
"How much longer?",Clary asked in a yawn.  
"Not long, about 6 miles.",Four replied. Tris wakes up shortly after we were talking. Next thing I know the truck stops at this old airport base, but modern to me & Clary. I still don't understand how we went through time, but I needed to know how. Maybe we could know the answer here judging this was like a military base, a shelter, & alot more in things all in one place. I see a mid age woman good for her age though, probably around Clary's mom's age.  
"These must be the two everyone is talking about. You look oddly familiar.",the woman said.  
"Yes, this is Jace & Clary.",Tris said.  
"Please to meet you. I'm Jocelyn & this is Amar. Welcome.",she said giving Clary & me her hand to shake. I don't shake her hand, but Clary does.  
"OK, now Clary where was that tree you guys came through?",Tris asked.  
"It was about 3 or 5 miles from the Fence.",Clary said point at the East.

"OK, but I think you guys should settle down for first. You look exhausted, so get some rest.",Jocelyn said. We walked down the halls with some tile that was cracked & the walls made of glass, but old. Then I see some strange statue pouring out water, on rocks that was on some soil, & the water was in a glass chamber. I also noticed that Tris & Four were getting little tense walking down the hall. I wonder why they were like this now, but kept my shut for now. We walked down to the faded halls that has ruined carpet & ripped old walls.  
"Here are your rooms. Tris & Four you get your own. Are you two a couple?",Jocelyn said. I was surprised she asked that, but then I noticed only few rooms left so understandable. Clary nodded as a response.  
"Oh good, then here's your's two doors down from theirs.",Jocelyn pointed down & we went in our room. It old, but yet nice in a way. I know we aren't going anywhere tonight, because we needed sleep. Clary was already asleep when I looked at her, & she was more beautiful when she was sleeping. I kiss her lips softly, so I didn't wake her & laid down after I closed the shades to keep the sun out. I fall asleep shortly after I jsut laid down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tris prov. (the next morning)**

I wake up feeling the autumn's sun hit my face. Right next to me was a naked, sleeping Tobias from last night, with his arm around my naked body. I always did like how I woke up feeling everything from him, touching me in that way I love. I remember what we did last night, & oh it was so great. I feel him slightly getting up & kissing my cheek.  
"Morning beautiful.",he said making his way down my neck & rubbing my legs. I get up enough to kiss him, & then just stay there. I remember when we first had sex in here, but it was in some spare room that only had a couch to lay on. I thought it would be the last night I would have with him, bugett ti wasn't now. I did see a future for us later on. Where we were married with 2 kids each looking a little like us. The boy was adorable just a perfect image of Tobias. I doubt Tobias was ready for that, & I wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Besides we were still teenagers, well he is a young adult now almost 20.

"I wish we didn't have to get up.",he said rubbing & admiring my small body. I don't know why he likes me for my body, it was practically nothing. I had barely a butt & breast, my eyes were too pale, my hair too dull, & my face was always plain.  
"I wish that too, but look at this way. We get them home we can do this all the time until we get interrupted again."I said kissing him& covering my breast with the sheet.  
"Alright fine, but they better go home today.",he said. I kissed him before I got up covering my body. I was still self cautious about my body, no matter how much he discovered & enjoyed so far from me. I can still feel him from last night when he put his face in my breast. When we get back I know I want to do what we did last night all the time, because it was that great. I get changed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday, & then go out. I knock on Clary's bedroom door, because I really didn't want to walk in on something that I will regret seeing. I heard Jace & Clary groan right after I knocked. Clary comes by the door with her hair all messed up & only wearing a black t-shirt & I'm guessing it was Jace's. She looked tired & exhausted.  
"What are you doing here?",she asked in a yawn.  
"Um, the tree remember we had to go over there to see how we get you home.",I replied trying not to look in the door way.  
"Oh yes, right. We will be out in 15.",she said & I didn't want to stay & find out what could happen in 15 minutes.

...

**Simone prov.(back at the institute)  
**"You are not going through that portal.",Hodge warned both me & Isabelle. We had planned to go in the portal as hope to get Clary & Jace back, because we needed them back here.  
"Well I think we are, & try to stop us.",Isabelle said strongly as she put her whip on her hip. I did find her quite hot when she was so commanding & being a leader like.  
"It's too dangerous Isabelle.",Alec said as a warning. I knew he wanted Clary back here so he can hit on her more.  
"And what you going to do to stop her?",I said before she could rip his head off. She nodded at me & then we held hands & jumped in though the portal. I don't know where we are going, but I hope it's to Clary & Jace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Clary prov.**

All four of us head to the direction of where me & Jace came out of the tree. When we were walking down the hall. I noticed this wall that was sorta fading that had names connecting to lines. I guessed it was like a family tree sorta thing.  
"Which direction now?",Amar asked.  
"North, then turn left.",i replied. I remember how far we were from the city, & I hope we can get back to the institute now. My mom is probably worried about me, 7 thinking Jace kidnapped or something like that. While we were driving I remember my childhood with my mom. I knew she lied about my father, but I don't blame her now that I know who the man he is now. Just cause Valentine was my biological father, doesn't mean I have to love him or like him. After all he made me & Jace believe were siblings, & we were separated. Then we found out the truth he ignored me, which I thought was weird. Then he became obsessed with demons, & later got kidnapped me & almost killed me. I knew it wasn't really him, & I do forgive him for that. However my step father didn't really care when he found out we were dating after I resurrected him, but he was always like a father to me.

"Stop here. That's the tree.",I said & Amar pulled the brakes hard that all of us fell on the floor.  
"Sorry, but give us a warning next time. Unless you like falling on the floor.",Amar said. I rolled my eyes, & then we got out of that deathtrap. We had some rope, because we were going to go in the hole of the tree.  
"So this is the tree you guys came out of?",Tris asked & we nodded. Four held the rope as we climbed our way down. Jace was the last one down, & I kept my hand against where we came through here. It felt like we never came through, when we did.

"So how exactly did you get put from the tree it's seem impossible?",Tris asked.  
"Jace helped me by letting me up & I climbed. When I got out I used my whip asa rope, & then we were out.",I replied & she nodded. Jace put his hand agaisnt where we came through, & felt it. Then I noticed a crack that was the same color as the portal vortex stuff, & I knew what it was. Our ticket back home. Me & Jace stood back along with Tris until it fully opened. Then out popped two people me & Jace knew very well.  
"Ow. Simone your on my hair.",Isabelle whined. I don't know how they got here, but I hope they can open it again.  
"Who the hell are they?",Tris asked.  
"That's trouble.",Jace said.  
"Oh come on just be glad we can get back home.",I said.  
"Yea nice to see you too.",Simone said helping Isabelle when I looked the portal was closed, & now we are all stuck here again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tobias prov.**

I listen what they are saying down in the hole, & I can hear them very good.  
"Simone, get us out of here. Open the portal.",I heard Jace command him. I looked down, & saw two strangers & one looked like combination of Amity & Erudite. The girl looked like Jace & Clary wearing the same clothes & had some of the same tattoos as them.  
"I...I can't Clary I'm sorry. I thought you would be at an institute.",Simone said. I looked down & saw Jace holding Clary back probably because she could kill him. Clary reminded me of a red headed version of Tris in a demented way.  
"So you came here to RESCUE us, but you failed at it.",Jace said. Tris was just standing there watching them fight, probably the best the choice.  
"Uhh yea. But hey this place can't be so bad right?",the new girl said.  
"Oh please Isabelle. There are no demons to hunt here. Why do you think we want to go home so badly.",Clary said & now I know the new girl's name.  
"WHAT!?", the new people said in unison.

"You heard her, now let's get out of here. Thanks for rescuing us.",Jace said. I felt Tris tug the rope, & I pulled her up. Then both of us helped get the 4 people out of there, & then headed towards back to the airport. Tris takes them to thier rooms, & I go by the heritage wall. I see my family tree with my family's names on them, & I kept going until I got to a stop which was in the year 2000. I also see the name Simone Lewis & linking it with one called Isabelle as his wife. I keep going forwards, 7 probably dusting some of the faded names so I can read them more clearly. I don't dare look at Tris' family tree, because I know she rather see it herself.

I get back to the hotel part of the airport, & everyone was fighting & yelling. Tris was just standing there, just watching them fight it out. Judging by the characteristics of Jace & Isabelle on their fighting they were siblings, possibly brother & sister. I think of my new sister Abby, who was 16 & dating Zeke. I didn't approve of her dating basically my best friend, but what could I do. I just try not to think of what they are doing now, but I already know what it is. I get that image out of my head, & motioned Tris to follow me. She gets up & walks over where was. We left, & no one seemed to care or notice we where. Last year she didn't want to see her family tree, but I have feeling she wants to now.  
"Tobias where are you taking me?",she asked.  
"I thought you might want to see your heritage. Maybe you were named after a family member & look like them.",I replied.  
"Alright fine. But later can we do what we did last night, please?",she asked looking at me. I smiled & remember last night. It was very good, even though we were tired, but yet had the energy for it. I nodded at her as a response, because I was looking for her wall.

We got to her wall, & she looked at it very carefully. When she found her parents, she didn't look at me, but at the ground. I knew she was silently crying at her loss, & it should have not happened to her.  
"Do you want to head?",I ask lifting her head up & wiping her tears away with my thumb.  
"No, I'm fine. I want to see where I came from.",she replied & walked slowly reading each name. Below each name told their birth, death, & where they mostly lived in their life.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16: Tris prov.**

It was nice of Tobias take me here, but sometimes it hurt though. Seeing my parent's names hurt, but they are here with me & watching over me. Most of my mother's side was basically faded or just was mystery. I still can't believe she was born outside the city, but I guess that's why she left the outside of the Fence to do her job as a spy for David. I was relived that she quit being his spy. I get to the edge of my family's wall & read the names, until I get to some names that are familiar to me. The names were connected in marriage & it said: _Jace Herondale & Clarissa Fray Herondale. _I keep rubbing the wall that had Clary's & Jace's names on it to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I got it to be shiny enough that anyone could read it, but how though. I did doubt they came through a portal, but I saw it with my own eyes. Tobias is standing by me just wondering why I stopped there most likely.  
"Is something wrong?",he asked stepping a little bit closer to me. I don't say anything, but he looked over where my hand was just on. His dark blue eyes were in shock when he read the names of my ancestors.

"How the hell did that happen. You are nothing like them.",He said I sorta laugh at what he said.  
"I don't know, but at least I know where I get blonde from. That is one of your favorite things about me, my blonde hair.",I teased him.  
"Not funny Tris. Besides that is #4. I like your personality, eyes, tattoos, then your hair.",he said picking me up.  
"Tobias put me down now!",I demanded play hitting his back.  
"No, I want to show you something, I saw last year. I didn't get a chance last time.",he said winking at me & tried to kiss me, but I shoved his face away.

I didn't know where he was taking me, but I was thinking of something different. I still don't understand how Jace & Clary were my ancestors, plus they were shadowhunters. I don't know what a shadowhunter is, but the term sounds familiar though. Then again if they are really my ancestors, I would be a descendant of one. I was interrupted by my thought, when he stopped at this door saying, **basement**. I gave him a weird look, but just went with it. He took one of his knives out & put it through the door crack & opened the door. He let me walk through, & I was amazed by what was down below. It wasn't even a basement, but looked similar to the Chasm. It had small waterfall & a cave within it.  
"What do you think?",he ask as I noticed he had his bag down here & I smelled food. I kissed as a reply, & then we sat down on this big rock. He handed me hamburger & a drink that wasn't alcoholic. I remember my first hangover, & it didn't go so well.

It was my first day back since I got shot by David, & Tobias planned a date. He asked if I wanted a drink, & I said yes. I got so drunk that I almost seduced Tobias in the Chasm. Luckily he saved me from doing that, & then I passed out when he took me to our apartment. I basically paid for it in the morning with constant vomiting. I know why he picked burgers, since that was our first meal meeting each other. It was strange to eat it, but it was pretty good. We sat talked about some random things, but I just can't help but think of Jace & Clary being my ancestors. We head back to our room, & before I knew it we were on the bed taking our clothes off. I did manage a slight moan when he went in me while kissing my neck. He did stop, but I knew what he was planning on. We both wanted what we did last night. He kissed his way down my leg, & the kissed my inner thigh. I moaned at him, & then he stuck his finger in me. He moved it up & down, back & forth, at different paces. I moaned as a relief from him, & then he kept sticking more of his fingers going at the same pace. He basically had his whole hand in me, & it sorta hurt, but in a good pleasure way. After 10 minutes of that, he put his tongues in me & sorta bit me. It felt really good to him sucking on me & yet pulling his tongue in & out of me. I could hear him sorta moan in me & it & felt like a vibration. I was happy that was only girl he has done it with & actually dated. After 15 minutes, I pushed us over & was on top. I looked down at his amazing body. I made my way down by leaving a trail of fire on his right side until I got to a stop. I kissed his inner thigh, & then put him in my mouth. I put my hands around him & move it in a pumping motion, & he couldn't help give deep breaths.

"God Tris are you trying to torture me.",he moaned. I rolled my eyes & went back to where I was. I stop after 10 minutes when I felt him about to cum. I got on him, & rode him hard like I did last night. He flipped us over, & then took over. He went hard than anytime he has before, & we both had to bury our faces into each other from moaning so loudly. I kept kissing & biting his neck, while he buried his face in breast. His tongues moved around them, & I couldn't help but give a slightly loud moan. He kept going in me harder, deeper, & faster all at once, & put a finger between my breast. He moved it back & forth, & I saw in his eyes full of lust & I knew mine were too. I never did understood how I got this far with him, & I may never find out & I'm ok with that. Then I felt what I knew was coming, & we cum & moaned when we did. He flipped just me over, & went in me through my butt. He never done this before, & it sorta hurt a little. He does keep himself steady by holding onto my butt, & now it feels better what he is doing. I feel him cum again, & I sorta do too. We stopped after 4 hours of that amazing sex.

Both of us were really tired, & he just collapsed next to me.  
"That was...incredibly,...amazing, & yet undeniably...insane.",I commented to him.  
"I know right. Sorry I didn't ask you about you know.",He said putting his arm around me.  
"Tobias why are you with me anyway?",I ask.  
"I'm with you, because you incredibly & amazing & alot more. You are beautiful Tris, more than any other woman in the universe.",he said kissing me. We fell asleep & I dream of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Clary prov. **

I get up, & Jace isn't here. I hear the shower that was in our room going, so that figured my next question. I got changed & headed out to see that wall I saw yesterday. I covered my ears, because I hear Simone & Isabelle snoring away. It sounded like a dying truck or a broken record going again & again. I get to the hall where names were written on them in a certain pattern. I was curious if my name was on the wall to see if I married Jace or what.

I saw this wall that was that was labeled _'Lewis-Eaton'._ I saw Simone & Isabelle's names labeled on there & kept going until it stopped. I saw the Eaton part until the last family father's name that linked to this woman named Evelyn was cracked from a bit of something. I saw their son's name Tobias & he wasn't dead like his parents' labels said. I was done, & then I saw Tris' family wall. I saw her name & her brother's name, Celeb & he was alive, but her parents wasn't. I saw their death date & they died the same day. I can't imagine my mother being dead, but I was relieved for Valentine to be dead. I know he was my biological father, but he was never there for me like Lucian was. I know I only knew Lucian for about 3 years, but he's been more of a father to me than anyone else. They were getting married in the spring, & I was her maid of honor. It was a normal shadowhunter wedding as it could be, but I knew my mom didn't want one like that. I could tell she wanted a normal mundane wedding, but she couldn't have one because she was a shadowhunter & so was Lucian. I remember when I had to force Jace to say yes to come to the wedding, because he hates them. I keep going until i reach the end of her family wall, & I saw Jace & my name on their. I rub my eyes & pinch my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. How could I be Tris' ancestor, but I was glad that I married Jace.

Jace walked by, & saw me down by the floor in shock from what I saw. He knelt down, not looking at the wall, but at me.  
"What's wrong?",he ask. I pointed up to where our names was on the wall, & he got up looked at it. His golden eyes popped like mine did when I saw it & read it. He walked down, & his expression was even more in shock. He walked back to me, & sat down against wall like I was.  
"Not that I don't mind that I marry you, but how is Tris our future descendant?",he said.  
"I don't know, but do you think we should tell Tris?",I replied.  
"No, what do you think. After all we are about the same age as her, & I really don't want to deal with 'how the hell that happened' crap.",he replied.  
"Yea true, & she might already know.",I said.  
"True. But what I don't understand is that how is there not anymore shadowhunters anymore.",he asked.  
"I don't know, but maybe we can find out.",I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Jace prov.**

I didn't really surprise me that the shadowhunter race was dead, but I thought there was some left alive. Our race was already dying, but I thought we would be fine. We get back to our room, & I see Isabelle & Simone in there laughing. Luckily they weren't doing it on the bed, or else Simone would be dead & maybe Isabelle.  
"What are you guys doing here?",Clary asked.  
"We came in here to look for you. You weren't here, so we waited until you got back.",Simone replied. We told them that Tris was our future decedent, & someone named Tobias Eaton was theirs as well.  
"Wow. Isn't she around our age, & does she know?",Isabelle said.  
"Yes, but I think she already knows about it. But when we came here, they didn't know a thing about shadowhunters & what it meant.",I told her & both Simone & "Issabelle's eyes grew big when I finished.

"How is it that possible. There must be at least one shadowhunter left on this earth?",Isabelle said with her voice going away. I knew she was worried, because our job was to kill demons, so maybe the demons won against us. NOT. But that made me worried to, because that was all I knew & loved besides Clary.  
"You said this airport was like a military base, so maybe they have documents on shadowhunters.",Simone suggested. It did sound a little fictional, but he could be right though.  
"Maybe, I'll ask Tris or Four about that.",Clary said & then she left. I stayed behind while she talked them, & just sat there with Simone & Isabelle.  
"So how the hell did you guys get here?",I ask.  
"We took the same portal as you did. Then well we are at were we are now.",Simone replied.  
"Has the Clave said anything after we left?",I ask. I was a little concerned about what the Clave will do now. When we left, they announced we had to be married in 2 months by who we want, After that you get moved to a new inistute & forced to marry someone there. Then you have about 2 years to get at least one child with your partner.  
"No, new news yet from what you heard before you left.",Isabelle replied. I was relived at that, because I thought they shortened the time period on when to get married & have children. I wasn't ready to be a father at all, but I don't know why I think Clary is ready to be parent. I remember when I knocked up this one girl, Hannah, she said she was pregnant & it was mine. I was mad at that thought, because I would have to marry her, but she faked it to be with me. I was glad Clary was on the pill, because she knew about my past & she wasn't dumb either.

Clary came back, & sat down next to me. I was always did like how she sat down next to me, & no one else. Even when we weren't dating she sat next to me time to time, others times it was with her ex Simone.  
"What did they say?",Isabelle asked before I could.  
"They do have one, & we can go see Jocelyn to see the shadowhunter files they have or if they have them.",she replied. We all left, & followed where Clary directed us. We walked past a broom closet, & I saw Tris & Four doing it in there. I heard her silently moan 'Tobias', so that must have been Four's real name. That would mean, Four was Simone's future descendant, & he was dating Tris. I shiver at that thought of our families being united with the nerd's family. We get to where Clary told us, & Jocelyn was there to watch us I guess.  
"What is it you want know?",Jocelyn asked.  
"We want to know about the shadowhunters.",I replied & she looked surprised.  
"That's a strange subject to look at, but ok.",she replied then looked up the file labeled shadowhunters. It was a documentary, on us & our race. Before it started four & Tris came in, & wanted to watch.

_The shadowhunters or the 'Angelic people' were protectors of humankind. They fought & hunted demons most of their life, & lived in institutes, besides their council the Clave. The New York institute became very important. Jace Herondale or Jace Lightwood at the time, saved the council member Valentine, daughter Clarissa 'Clary' Frey. In the year 2014, the Clave ordered all shadowhunters from the age 16 to be married & have children, because the race was dying. _It showed a list of who was married in those 2 months, & I married Clary; Simone & Isabelle got married too. _Little after that the 'The Baby Boom' happened. When Jace Herondale & Clary Frey were 34 they fought the ultimate battle between angels & demons. It happened because Jonathan Morgenstern made it happened 7 released all the demons of hell. Simone Lewis died at the age of 37 saving their daughter, Lilian from a demon hoard. Clary & Jace Herondale made the ultimate sacrifice, by blowing a bomb to make all the angels, demons, & all the shadowhunters die all around the world. They lived to be 46, & the rest of the saved shadowhunters became mundanes. Clary's last words was:  
"I have lived a good life, but death comes around us all. I love my family, but for their future I must do this. I love you Jace." _I couldn't stand hearing her say that, but maybe we could change it. then my last words came.  
"_I never thought I would go out this way, but better than dying by Isabelle I guess. I never thought I would be happy & live this long, but I did every man's job. I married the woman of my dreams, had 3 beautiful, children & protected them. At least they will be save, & she will be with me. Clary, if you see this I love you, & I'm sorry for everything I did to you.",I said & I looked good being 46. _

The video ended, & I was glad it didn't show us being blown up. I cna't stand the thought of loosing Clary, & I knew she couldn't loose me. We stayed quiet for a long time & then headed back to our rooms not syaing a word.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Tobias prov.**

I don't know how Tris feeling after seeing her ancestry & what her ancestors were. Then I noticed a co-video following that, & I select it for Tris to see it & maybe make her feel better. I do kinda feel bad that our nicknames together make 46, & that's when they died. I knew how she felt about death, & last year that hit me too. The video was labeled the true reason of the war, & once again the factions lied to us. The video played, & it said it was narrated by Clarissa Smith & Kendall Bell , a 198 & 132 years ago. She looked a little like Tris' mom, Natalie, & Tris was struggling to see her.  
"Do you want me to turn it off?",I ask. I knew how she was about her parent's death, most things reminded of her loss. She did have her mother's Dauntless necklace, when her mother was 16. At times I can tell she wished she didn't find it at her old house.  
"No, I want to know the truth.",she replied. I let the video played, & I was shocked at what they had to say.

_"Year 89 of the war, & already our world was dying. The risk of what my great grandparents made, was going down the drain. Everyone on the globe was always in rush to do things, & now they will pay the ultimate price. I knew this war will last a long time, & I doubt the earth will live through this war. I do hope that our world will live on, but that would be a lie. I do hope that my children will live in a world that will be fine, but doubt it."_,then the video just died & went to another one.

_"Year 1 after the war, today. We will live in factions, to separate people & live in peace. The colors of Candor, the honest will live all their life in the truth & be juries for life. They will stay in white & black to show the truth as clear as that. Abnegation, the selfless will be the main government of the city where they are in. Grey will be their life, to show purity of that, but yet they are strong. Amity, the peaceful will be the farmers of the land & live all their life in peace & away from their city's chaos. Erudite, the intelligent will be the source of medical, new inventions, historians, teachers, & development of serums. They will live in color of blue to show the loyal & intelligence of the color. Finally, Dauntless, the brave will be our protectors from everything else. They will live in the color of black, as a reminder of what my ancestors did for. Serums will be used for initiation & important causes, like anything that will be needed. These factions will each have serums for their factions to use. Fear serum:Dauntless, Memory:Abnegation, Peace serum: Amity, Truth serum: Candor, & Erudite will have the paralytic & death serum, but only use them for emergencies only. All of the most popular cities in the world will be under this, while the rest of the world won't. The Bureau, will monitor their city of where they are based & make decisions on what is best for the city. The city of Milwaukee, will not be, because I will not lead them. I hope my children will be great leaders, & their children & after them as well.",_he said & then took the memory serum, while the video died.

I didn't know how to react to what we just saw, & everything else we heard last year. Tris stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Are you alright?",I asked.  
"Yea. Just explains alot about the city's true past, & my family's past. Tobias, I think we should let the city know it's true history.",she replied.  
"I agree, but let's work on one problem at a time. Maybe the Bureau has something to help those four people.",I told her.  
"Maybe, but I noticed that you look a little like that new guy, the one with glasses.",she told me.  
"Not possible, Tris.",I said, but sorta take back. Last night, I heard Clary yell Simone J. Lewis & beat him to a pulp by the sound of it. I did see his name on my family's wall, so maybe I was related to him. Wouldn't be the first time I surprised to have a new family member I never thought I would have.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Clary prov.**

Jace left our room, but Tris came in. It felt a little awkward with her being here, & me being her ancestor. She just stood there, probably thinking it was awkward too.  
"Hi.",was all I could manage to say. She waved at me as response, but she seemed very upset about something. Besides mine & Jace's fate, but maybe I could change that. The video said Jonathan was the cause of it, so maybe if me & Jace kill him before it happens we could live longer not blow up.  
"So how are you doing, after what we just saw?",she asked.  
"Pretty good, what about you?",I replied.  
"Same, but it's strange to see her ancestor around the same age as you though.",she said & I sorta laugh at that.  
"True, but I'm surprised that my lots of greats granddaughter is strong & beautiful.",I said without realizing what I said & she just stared.  
"I think that was a little too far. But hey have you noticed that Four looks little like your friend, not Jace but the other two?",she said.  
"Yea, but he is like you, but realted to them. Kinda strange thinking Simone, the nerd is his ancestor when he is all well.",I started off.  
"Strong, handsome, loyal, & lot more that wants to make you scream.",she finished for me.  
"Exactly. Simone is well a nerd, & look at your boyfriend compared to him.",I replied.

"True, but question. How did you meet Jace anyway?",she asked.  
"Well, I was 17 & I was at this club in New York. I thought I was normal, not a shadowhunter, but my mother kept it hidden from me to protect me. A man well a demon I didn't know at the time came up 7 tried to kill me if he didn't come & save me. I thought he was murderer at time, but I found out who he was & what he did. I later found out I was one & a daughter to one of the council member or the Clave as we call them. My friend Simone followed me & had a crush on me at the time. I returned back home, & draw his runes from memory & him. Later on, my father Valentine, lied to me & him saying he was my lost brother, & we were in love when we just found out. I dated Simone to get my mind off him, but it didn't work at all. He did the same by well, one night stands.",I said. I knew Aline still hated me for 'stealing' Jace away from her, but she was just used to help him forget me, but it didn't work. He told me that he couldn't mind off me, no matter what he did to try to.  
"Oh. What did you do after?", was all Tris could say.  
"After some time, we just lost control & well had a night in the Idris. It's a like underground lake, & it's beautiful. Then we found out we weren't siblings, it was difficult for us to date then. I know it's strange to think that, but it was. He ignored me, & then got possessed by a demon & kidnapped me & tried to kill me. My brother Jonathan was linked to him, & if I killed Sebastian then Jace would die. I had to kill Sebastian, because it was either him or me, but I resurrected Jace by angelic powers I had within me. After that we continued to date each other. So how did you meet Four?",I finished.

"Well me & him were from the same faction, & our father's knew each other. We didn't actually meet when we were young, & he has his reasons. We officially met last year, when I jumped & I was first one to jump. He was my instructor, & he helped me get through initiation. When we played capture the flag, I climbed up the Ferris Wheel & he came with me. He was afraid of heights, but I guess I gave him courage. I almost fell, but he caught me. After we saw the flag we headed back down, I almost fell & he climbed fast down.",she said.  
"Then what happened?",I asked waiting for her to finish.  
"He turned the Ferris wheel on & he caught me when I got down. A few days later I started to have feelings for him, but I thought he didn't feel the same for me because I was 16 & he was 18. When he was drunk he said I looked good, but it was hilarious to see him that way. After the first phase of initiation, we had to go through fear landscapes. He found out I was Divergent that way, & later helped me control it.",she said.  
"What was Divergent?",I ask since it must be important.  
"It means you have more than one faction, & most people only belong in one faction. Last year, we found out Divergent means genetically pure or almost as pure as can be. Anyway, I got better at the 2nd phase than the first, but it put me in danger. My friend Al almost raped me & killed me along with Peter & Drew. Four came by & saved me, & then took me back to his apartment to patch me up. Nothing happened, but something did the next day. He told me to meet him at the Chasm, & it was underground waterfall. We talked & he said he liked me, which I thought was a surprise because I'm not pretty, especially for him. But he said,'You right your not pretty. I would only go to your funeral unless there was cake. Besides I wasn't going pretty. I'm going for noticeable.' Then he showed me his tattoo, incredible by the way, & then we kissed. Our relationship was put to the test when my parents died & Erudite took over. He was under this mind control serum, & almost killed me if I didn't remind him who I was. He is Divergent like me, & was immune at first, but it faded. We fought, but we always made for it.

"That's good isn't?",I sorta ask.  
"Yes, but it was harder when we escaped the city. We were fine in the beginning, but then this woman came in. He just found out he wasn't exactly Divergent, so this girl Nita convinced him to join her in her little cause. He did, but he didn't know exactly what would happen. He helped plant a bomb, they planted, but no one told him about it. My friend Uriah was caught in the blast, & almost died of it. My brother Celeb, betrayed me by taking me to Erudite to be killed so he can be leader of Erudite. Four saved me, but I didn't trust Celeb ever again. Celeb kept telling me Four left me for Nita, but he didn't because he would've already. I was mad at Four for helping Nita, & not listening to me that he couldn't trust me. I did forgive him, because of his past I was acting like his parents almost abandoning him. I knew he was mine & I was his for as all long as we lived. Then there came when we had to destroy all the serums the Bureau had. The original plan was for my brother to set the bomb, but I went in realizing he was my brother & I love him. I told Celeb just in case I didn't make tell Four I wasn't going to leave him. I succeeded in destroying the serums, but David, my mom's old friend shot me in the arm. Then he shot on my stomach & grazed my other arm. I almost died, & I saw my dead mom coming towards me. Then my brother Celeb shot David, & brought me back to the hospital & saved my life. Four stayed by my bedside until I woke up 2 weeks later. We've been together ever since then, & I love him more everyday.",she said.  
"I bet, & same here no matter what he did to me in the past.",I replied. We talked about our lives, until our guys came in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Tobias prov.**

Right when me & Jace walked in, I saw Tris & Clary laughing talking about something.  
"What were you talking about?",Jace asked.  
"Nothing, why?",Clary responded.  
"Just wondering, & Four why is your name Four? How cute of a pet name.",he said & right there I wanted to throw a knife somewhere it hurts.  
"None of your business blondie.",I replied strongly.  
"Oh stop it or else do I have to put you to sleep by a rune.",Clary said. I must admit, she seemed perky for Jace, & I don't know how she could handle him.

I was relived I don't have to see his face again soon. I asked Amar if there was portal that they could use to go back to their time, & he said yes. The device needed repairs & their genetic DNA i guess, but whatever gets them home I'm fine with.  
"Excuse me from you two about to fight, but I have more important news. We found a way to get you home, in your time too. It could be as soon as tomorrow or the day after.",I said. Jace & Clary's eyes grew big, when I said that.  
"What we can go home?",Clary asked in surprise. I nodded yes, because I wanted to Jace's ass out of my life.  
"Yes, but I don't know when. The device need to be repaired & you each need a DNA sample in it to transport you to your time I guess.",I replied to her.  
"Ok, tell us when it's ready.",Clary said before me & Tris left.

Before I knew it she kissed me without giving me a warning.  
"What was that for?",I asked just wondering what was she planning. She never did do that without giving me some warning, only I did that to her.  
"Happy birthday.",she said. I forgot it was 16th of December, & already it's been 1 month since Jace & Clary first arrived, seemed more like weeks.  
"I completely forgot. Not really one to celebrate my birthday, well last year wasn't so bad.",I replied. Last year, she was still in hospital, but still wasn't not that bad. I usually hated my birthday, & then Zeke hooked me up with some girl that I didn't care for. Yes, she was in a coma, but still she woke up 3 days after my birthday.  
"Well, at least I'm awake this year.",she said wrapping her arms around my neck & kissing. I didn't what she had planned, but somehow I knew how this night was going to end.

**Tris prov.**

"Where are taking me, Tris?",he asked. I was practically dragging him, to our date. Even though last year I was around his birthday, this is my first time spending it with him. He is 20, & I'm turning 18, & yet people are still surprised we are dating. We got to the underground waterfall that was below the airport, & I could see his dark blue eyes in the dark popping out what I did. I did manage Christina to get me a Dauntless cake for him, because I don't know to make it. Even if I did, it wouldn't be a Dauntless cake.  
"You didn't have to do this you know.",he said. We both didn't always do something special, & when we did it was mostly him. When he walked he sorta slouched, & he only did that when his back was bothering him alot. I already had planned to give him a message, because I knew how he was. Usually he would just let the pain go its course, but tonight I wanted to relive that pain.  
"Yes I did, because you deserve this & more.",I said kissing his cheek. We sat down on this huge, flat rock, & ate cake I got him.

I sorta laughed a little, when he had a little cake on his face that it covered his shadow styled small beard. I did like how he grew his beard like that, it did fit him quite well. He kissed me, & I sneaked the present I got at the Amity market.  
"I didn't think Dauntless cake could taste better until I tasted on you.",he said & I smiled.  
"I say the same about you, & here.",I said shakily giving him the present I got him. He took it out of my shaking hand, & opened it. It was a leather necklace with a metal nails to look like a cross. The Amity woman told me it symbolized strength, bravery, & hope. He probably thinks it's stupid thing. Before I knew it he put it around his neck, & then kissed me.  
"You like it?",I asked.  
"I do.",he replied.

We headed back to our room, & I had to stop him before he we got any further. I knew his back was bothering him, but he tried not to show it to me.  
"Take your shirt off, & lay down.",I demanded. He smiled & did what I told, but I had to turn him around, because I need to get his back. He tilted his head so he talk to me, but I could tell he wasn't expecting this. I message his back, each letting my fingers trail every detail of his tattoo. I could hear him trying not to moan, & not to flip us over.  
"Any place particular you want me to get?",I ask.  
"Just on the edge of the Candor symbol.",he replied & I hit it hard that he made groan.  
"Better?",I ask.  
"Diffidently. That's been bothering me for almost a week.",he said flipping us over. He went in me hard, & kept going until 4 hours later. It wasn't hard for us to go to sleep, but I stayed awake. I thought he was sleeping, but he was just relaxing.  
"Tris, can I ask you something?",he said in a tried.  
"Yea, what is it?", I replied just a little tired.  
"How would you like to have my last name?",he asked trying not fall asleep. I can''t believe he asked me to marry him, but I knew the answer.  
"Of course I will.",I replied. Normally, people would get married when they were 16 or 17, rarely what the age we are. I dream of me training initiates with Tobias, & our kids standing beside me watching as their dad scare the hell out of the new initiates.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Clary prov. (2 days later)**

Yesterday, Amar told me, Jace, Isabelle, & Simone the device was repaired, & we just needed our DNA in it to transports just us. Jace surprisingly was up early, & I guess he really wanted to get home so he can hunt & kill demons. I was happy for Tris, for her getting engaged to Four, & I was the only one she told. Or else who knows what would happen if Jace knew. I guess that's why he hates Four, because he technically dating his 'daughter.' Isabelle & Simone knocked on our door, & then we all left. We headed to where Amar told us to go, & the people we had met were there waiting. Tris was next to Four, just waiting for us.

We got to the tree we came through, & I knew the first thing I needed to do when we got back was kill Jonathon. I didn't want to die because of what he did, & leave my future children because of it. The device was ready, & I knew we needed to add our DNA in it.  
"What do you need from us?",I ask.  
"Just some blood to fill this vial. That way you guys will be the only ones getting transported.",Amar said. We each grabbed a vial, & let our blood from our hand fill the small vial. Tris offered us to cover our cuts. All of us took it, expect Jace. I wish he wasn't that stubborn, but oh well what could I do to change him. Amar screw the vials in the device, & then let it turn on.

"Your really leaving aren't you?",Tris asked.  
"Yea. I will let the future take its course, & maybe it might never happen.",I replied. She was a really a good friend to me, better than most of mine. I gave her a hug goodbye. It was strange hugging my future great granddaughter, but I guess not the most weirdest thing that has happened to me. I heard the portal opening, & then Isabelle & A Simone jumped.  
"Clary, let's go.",Jace said.

I jumped through the portal with Jace, & next thing I know we are back at the institute. My mom & Luke(Lucian) was there waiting for me to return. My mom ran over to me, & hugged me & I could feel tears on her.  
"Are you ok?",she said then wiped those tears she just cried.  
"Yea, I'm not hurt well. If you hug me even harder, then I will be hurt.",I said. Jace left, probably to leave me alone with my mom.  
"Sorry. I thought you were gone.",she said.  
"I'm fine, & Jace kept me safe.",I told her knowing what Lucian was thinking.  
"He's good man, you should marry him one day.",she said. She knew what the Clave announced, because that rule went for her as well. Then I heard the signal we installed last year, that demons were on the surface. I left along with Isabelle, Simone, & Jace to get to where the demon was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: epilogue**

******_All the shadowhunters did get married, along with Jace & Clary, & Isabelle & Simone. Valentine was killed on Clary & Jace's wedding day, by his own daughter. Clary got pregnant when she was 19 with twins. She had one boy & girl, Tris & Jason. Jace killed Sebastian before he let the demon & angel war happened. They lived a long life until they died protecting their granddaughter. There was no war between the demons & angels. _**

**_Tris & Tobias got married a year after they met Jace & Clary. They continued their work being leaders & instructors, even if they had 6 kids later on. Tris was 20 years old when she delivered her first two children, Natalie & Jr. Tobias. She later named her next daughter Clarissa. They lived good life until they died of the ages 84 & 86. _**

**_Author's note:_**

**_This may be my last story for a while. I am writing a new story on wattpad, but then again I like Fanfiction better. I was thinking of writing a TMI fanfiction, any ideas. Or review for any ideas you want me to write._**


End file.
